


Nagroda

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Prompty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, MOC Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostrze w końcu przejmuje kontrolę nad Deanem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagroda

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny prompcik, którego zapomniałam opublikować na AO3.

\- A-a-a! – Crowley podnosi ostrzegawczo palec i Kain zamiera w pół gestu, z Ostrzem gotowym do śmiertelnego ukąszenia. Zamiera na dźwięk głuchego warkotu, który rozlega się w okolicach jego brzucha. Koszula od razu nasiąka mu gorącym, mokrym oddechem i kroplami śliny, którą tryska niewidzialny pysk ogara. Kain zastyga, niepewny dlaczego obecność psa piekielnego przyprawia go o taką panikę, ale wtem mgła zasnuwająca jego umysł ustępuje i Kain już pamięta; nie nazywa się Kain, nazywa się Dean Winchester i wieki temu ogar wywlókł mu wnętrzności, ściągając go na najniższy poziom Piekła. Pierwotny instynkt bierze górę nad żądzą krwi i Dean otrząsa się, czując, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Przez ułamek sekundy fantazjuje, że byłby w stanie bez trudu zarżnąć Crowleyowego kundla, ale zmienia zdanie, gdy za nim rozlega się kolejny warkot, i kolejny, i jeszcze kilka, z każdej strony. Crowley uśmiecha się kpiąco, wkurwiająco, gdy Dean opuszcza rękę.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec – mówi demon, poklepując powietrze przy swoim biodrze. Ale patrzy przy tym na Deana, który ledwo powstrzymuje bulgoczący mu w gardle warkot i chęć pokazania temu małemu szkockiemu skurwielowi zębów. – Nie obawiaj się. Nie odcina się ręki, która jest dobra w robótkach ręcznych. Czy jak to tam się mówi.

Dean zgrzyta zębami.

\- Grzeczni chłopcy zasługują na nagrodę – ciągnie Crowley, jakby nieświadomy pogardy we wzroku Deana. Choć znając go, pewnie masturbuje się na myśl o żywionej wobec niego nienawiści. Pewnie dzięki niej czuje się ważniejszy. – Co powiesz na swojego osobistego, wytresowanego anioła stróża?

Dean otwiera szeroko oczy i dopiero teraz, kiedy Crowley czyni zachęcający gest ręką, zauważa skuloną w kącie postać, przykutą do muru żelaznym łańcuchem przymocowanym do obroży.

Cas nie podnosi głowy, nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu świadczącego o tym, że jest świadomy obecności Deana. Jego spojrzenie jest puste, pozycja uległa, w niczym nie przypomina anioła, który stawił czoła Kai… Deanowi… kiedy?

\- Długo cię nie było, Dean – mówi Crowley. – Miałem dużo czasu, by go dla ciebie przygotować. Żebyś wiedział, że jestem ci cholernie wdzięczny. Wiesz, za Abaddon. Mam więc tylko jedno pytanie. Czy jesteś gotów służyć mi i tylko mi, czy przyrzekasz wykonywać moje rozkazy tak chętnie i posłusznie, jak rozkazy własnego ojca? Jeśli tak, możesz go zabrać – Crowley macha lekceważąco ręką w stronę milczącego Castiela. – Jeśli nie, oddam go moim chłopcom. Niedawno straciliśmy ostatnią sukę i chłopcy zaczynają czuć się samotni. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Dziesiątki ogarów zaczynają skamleć i piszczeć w podekscytowaniu.

Dean patrzy na Castiela, złamanego, nieobecnego, zamkniętego we własnym świecie, do którego Dean nie ma dostępu i z którego Cas nie może się wyrwać.

Odkłada Ostrze.


End file.
